


Please Don't Leave Me

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anorexia, Cutting, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John attempts to break up with Dave due to some... well, mental issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog or like here: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/29143420911/

“I’m sorry, I just… I can’t do it anymore.”

He thought you were suicidal.

“No John please dude I love you please don’t kill yourself.”

“Dave, I’m breaking up with you.” You watched the gears turn and his face fall and he starts sobbing. You have never seen him cry.

And right now is  _entirely your fault_.

“What did I do how can I make it stop did I  make you mad  _please_ don’t go I’ll do anything.”

“It’s…” you start crying yourself. “I can’t deal with your issues and mine. I… I’m getting worse. Every time you need my help I get worse and you’re not getting any better. I mean, jesus FUCK Dave, how much do you weigh?”

“I don’t know.” Both of you know that’s bullshit.

“Dave.” You cry harder. “How much?”

He puts his head in his hands. “92 and a half.”

“O-oh my God.” He needs help he needs help  _he needs YOU you son of a bitch._

“I need you,” he mumbles, picking at his comforter. “Don’t make me go.”

“I-I…”  _fuck_ you need to  _help_ him no one cares about  _you_. “B-but…”

“Please?” he looks at you, tears in his eyes.

“O-o-okay. B-but you have to get help from someone else, too, okay? And you need to try to eat.”

He frowns. “Okay.” and a small nod.

“But if I ever get so stressed I do  _this_  again,” you show him a really deep cut you made the other day, “I have to go for real.”

Dave solemnly nods and leans over to kiss you, putting fragile arms around your neck.

“Please eat.”

“No.”

“Dave, please?”

“I-I-I’ll try, okay?”  _he’s lying_.

“I love you.”

“L-love you too.”

“A lot.”

“A ton.”

“Be safe.”

“I guess.”

 _I guess_.

You should have known he was lying.


End file.
